SOS
by Paula Weasley
Summary: Un RH con (puede) que algo de HG. Fred y George deciden ayudar a Hermione en su relación con Ron...
1. Celebración de Quidditch

Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aquí... Y el segundo que escribo U.U

Espero que guste (y que lo lea) alguien. Espero tener al menos tres reviews xD Acepto criticas constructivas n.n xDD

**_

* * *

_**_**Capítulo 1. Celebración de Quidittch (5º curso)**_

Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Común estudiando, como de costumbre. Estaba terminando un trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Los Doxys se encuentran, sobretodo, en lugares cerrados y húmedos. _"Cómo en Grimauld Place, con Ron... Y todas esas horas que pasamos juntos matando Doxys... ¡¡Hermione, céntrate!!"

_Es común verlos en grupos de entre veinte y treinta; esta cifra oscila según las condiciones climáticas. _"Hacía tanto calor cuando Ron y yo estábamos en Grimauld Place... ¡¡Hermione, concéntrate en el trabajo!! Además, también estaba Ginny...

No sabía por qué, ni por qué no, pero en los últimos meses, especialmente en Grimauld Place, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, en su pelo, sus pecas, esas orejas delatadoras...

En realidad, si lo sabía, pero no lo quería aceptar. No sabría. Ya era difícil seguir con la amistad normalmente, como para tener "algo más"...

La chica intentó seguir con el trabajo, pero algo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, ¡Ron está en el quipo Quidittch! –Gritaba Harry entrando por el retrato. Detrás de él iban Ron y Ginny, también con sus uniformes de Gryffindor. Parecían muy contentos.

-¡Qué bien Harry! –Decía Hermione levantándose.- Y tú Ginny, ¿eres cazadora?

-Por supuesto. ¿Esperabas menos de una Weasley? –Dijo Ginny poniendo gesto de importancia y levantando mucho la cabeza.

-Enhorabuena a los tres. –Dijo abrazándolos. Primero a Harry, luego a Ginny y... a Ron... simplemente le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué? Él era su mejor amigo. Cuatro años de bonita amistad no se iban a estropear por sus estúpidos sentimientos... ¡Cuatro años!

-Lo siento, no puedo ir a la celebración. Tengo que acabar este trabajo para Hagrid. –Dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas.- De veras lo siento...

-Venga Hermione, Hagrid te lo perdonará si es por celebrar esto. –Le dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo.- Además los gemelos prometieron traer Cerveza de Mantequilla e Hidromiel. –Justamente cuando terminó esta frase, los gemelos aparecieron detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Nos esperabais? –Dijo Fred.

-Tenemos Cerveza de Mantequilla, Hidromiel, Diablillos de Pimienta, Grageas Berti-Bott de todos los sabores, Pasteles de Calabaza y surtidos de Sortilegios Weasley. –Terminó de decir George.

-Ey, haréis descuentos a los amigos, ¿no? –Les dijo Lee Jordan dándoles un codazo.

-Por supuesto que no. Perderíamos beneficios... -Dijeron los dos a la vez muy solemnemente.

Entre tanto, Hermione ya había recogido sus libros y estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta, cuando Fred y George la agarraron de ambos brazos.

-¡Eeeey, pequeña! ¿No pensarías dejar a nuestro pequeño Ronnie solo?

-Yo... tengo que hacer el trabajo de Cuidado de... -Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que habían dicho de Ron. -¿Cómo que dejar a Ron solo? ¿Qué queréis decir?

-Bueno... es obvio... - Dijo Fred con un tono misterioso.- Pero no podemos hablar de "eso" aquí...

-¿Qué te parece...mañana después de clase en la biblioteca? –Terminó de decir George.

-Eee...esto...yo... -Tartamudeó hermione.

-Tomaremos eso por un si. –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Hermione decidió quedarse, muy a su pesar. La celebración fue de lo más aburrida para ella. Por lo menos tenía tiempo para pensar.


	2. En la biblioteca con Fred y George

Y sigue la historia... Espero que os guste, y muchísimas gracias por los review. Ahora los contesto =D

Jessi: Muy explícito =) xD

Vale: Más pronto imposible B) Espero que te guste este capi...

Meluchi: Veo que tenemos gustos parecido ;) xD Lo hice porque 1. Me gustan los gemelos y 2. me gusta el R/H =D xDD Espero que este segundo también te gusté ;)

Leweline: Muchisisimas gracias =) Espero que te guste la continuación... 8)

Ophelia Dakker: Gracias por los ánimos ;) Por cierto, bonito nick : )

Besos a todas/os los que leéis, en especial si dejáis review. xD

Que os guste. Peace & Love always! xD

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. En la biblioteca con Fred y George**_

Ya habían terminado las clases. La última había sido Transformaciones.

-Chicos, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Ya sabéis, para acabar los deberes y tener el fin de semana libre... -Intentó sonar segura de si misma, peor no pudo.

-Eeem... Hermione –Dijo Ron después de un "sutil" codazo de Harry. – Yo te acompaño, también tengo que acabar los míos... -Terminó, echandole a Harry una mirada asesina...

-No... lo siento, pero... ¿he dicho que iba a la biblioteca? Jeje, bueno... me voy... ya os veré... -Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Te esperaremos en la Sala Común. -Empezó a decir Harry, pero no lo oyó del todo porque ya estaba en el piso de abajo. Menos mal que no me acompañó Ron, aunque... ¡Hermione!

-Al fin en la biblioteca –Pensó en voz alta.

-Vaya, Hermione, sabía que te gustaba estudiar, pero no tanto... -Le dijo, sobresaltándola, Ernie McMillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Si... ya ves... Hay que tener la mente bien organizada.

-Eeem... bueno, me tengo que ir a patrullar, hoy nos toca a nosotros. –Dijo saliendo hacia la puerta.- Ya te veré en la junta de mañana.

-Hasta luego...

-Hermione, tranquilizate... Habías quedado aquí, ¿pero dónde exactamente? Eso pasa... -Pero una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran Fred y George.

-Hermione, ¿estás dispuesta a tener los conocimientos de amor... -Empezó George poniéndose delante de ella.

-Y del pequeño Ronnie –Le interrumpió Fred, sentándose enfrente suya.

-Y del pequeño Ronnie que nosotros...

-Como grandes conocedores de ambos...

-Tenemos? –Terminaron los dos a la vez.

-Yo... a mí Ron.... Él es solo mi amigo. –Dijo ella apurada.

-Hermione, no nos mientas...

-¿Cómo...? La Legilimencia solo...

-Tienes muuucho que aprender... Hay técnicas y técnicas...

-Hemos estado probando contigo el último producto de Sortilegios Weasley... Aunque no lo pondremos a la venta al público por... bueno, dejémoslo ahí. No estará a la venta...

-La cuestión –siguió diciendo Fred, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione.- Es que a ti TE GUSTA nuestro hermano, y no lo puedes negar, ya que el, llamémoslo producto Weasley, no ha fallado con Angelina ni con Alicia, ¿por qué hacerlo contigo? -Sentenció Fred con aire autoritario y remarcando las palbras TE GUSTA.

-Lo que ahora queríamos aclarar, es tu comportamiento con Ron. Le tratas mal, Hermione Granger, y por consiguiente, él a ti también. Pero los amores más reñidos son los más queridos, y vamos a ayudarte a que lo vuestro se convierta en una relación exitosa. –Dijo Fred con una sonrisita que a Hermione molestó bastante.

Ella estaba anonadada. La usaban como conejillo de Indias, le decían que a ella le gustaba Ronald Weasley, y además le reprochaban su comportamiento... Aunque todo lo que dijeron era cierto...

-Está bien, si, me... gusta –Dijo en un susurro. –Y, ¿qué vais a hacer para ayudarme?

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras. –Dijo George.

-Si. Lo que vamos a hacer es darte consejo, y proveerte de material necesario para realizar las "romanticidades".

-Fred... -Iba a decirle que no creía que existiera la palabra "romanticidades", pero le interesó más el otro aspecto de la conversación. -¿Qué clase de consejos?

-Pues... como futura cuñada, te los daremos gratis. Consejos. Empezamos por el número uno: Regalos. Nosotros nos encargamos de los gastos. Se lo darás en sábado en Hogsmeade.

-Y, ¿eso funcionará?

-Hermione, Hermione, que ingenua... Tú sólo espera...

Y diciendo esto, los gemelos Weasley se fueron, acelerando el paso, porque se les habían "caído" unas cuantas bombas fétidas en la mesa de la Sr. Pince.

Hermione estaba atónita, en menos de media hora había pasado de amar a Ron en secreto, a tener unos consejeros amorosos... ¿Querrían en realidad ayudarla Fred y George o sería solo una broma pesada? Porque de ser así, se enterarían esos dos, como Prefecta de Gryffindor, les quitaría 500 puntos a cada uno...


	3. Parvati y Lavender

Nuevo capi de este, mi fic, con estos, los personajes de JK Rowling.

Espero que este capi, más largo que los anteriores, que se que eran muy cortitos, os guste y que me dejéis reviews diciéndome lo malo/bueno que es y lo bien/mal escrito que está y todas esas cosas xD

**Lil Granger**:Jeje, yo también creo que necesita ayuda... o alguien que le abra los ojos. Ese alguien podría ser Krum, no? xDD me refiero al libro real, eein xD Hasta dentro de bastante (no tengo más escrito, pero ya lo tengo más o menos todo planeado) no se sabrá que dice Ronnie... Pero creeme que terminarás sabiéndolo xDD

**Leweline**: A mi me gustan más los pelirrojos que los inventos xDD tanto Gred y Feroge (como me gusta esa parte) como Ron, Bill, Charlie y Ginny =D Pero los inventos no están nada mal.... Espero que te siga gustando ;)

**Camille**: Gracias. Aquí está la continuación, y no os quejéis que voy actualizando rapidito xD Aunque ahora tendréis que esperar a que escriba... "." Lo siento, así es la vida xD Pero que sepáis que cuando tengo capi lo actualizo pronto :P

**Aleksa**: Uuuuooo, muchísimas gracias. Howgartstopia me encantó, espero que no tardéis mucho en actualizar... ;) A mi la parte que más me gusta es la de Parvati y Lavender, a ver que os parece a vosotras :P Me uno al movimiento Pro-Weasley: ¡Vivan los gemelos Weasley, sus hermanos y la madre que los hizo! xDD es en plan way, no en tono de insulto XD

Bueno, dicho esto, que os guste mucho este capi, gracias gracias y mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews, que por peques que sean reconfortan mucho ;) **Peace & Love Always!** Y si os leéis mis otros fics, actualizo antes (NO es, repito NO es una amenaza y tampoco chantaje, es un método psicologico patentado por la menda lerenda...) xDDD

* * *

**_Capítulo 3. Parvati y Lavender..._**

Al fin consiguió llegar a la Sala Común. Estaba desierta. Y eso que Harry y Ron habían quedado en esperarla... Siempre hacían lo mismo. Eran unos irresponsables...

Tomando aire se sentó en la mesa de siempre, al lado de la chimenea. En ella había uno nota con una letra un tanto apurada:

_Hermione, hemos tenido que ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Como has tardado un poco, no te pudimos esperar... Si quieres y puedes, ven a vernos. Ginny se puso muy pesada, espera verte allí. Ron y yo también._

_Te esperamos? Harry y Ron._

Así que por eso no estaban... Entonces retiraba lo de irresponsables... Ahora iba a pensar un poco (aunque ella se propuso hacer los deberes, tenía demasiadas distracciones) y después iría a verlos jugar.

Cogió sus agujas y se puso a tejer en un sillón. Cuando ya había una docena de agujas tejiendo a toda prisa, se pudo a descansar. La P.E.D.D.O. le absorbía bastante tiempo. Si al menos el tesorero y el secretario ayudaran...

Ya había pasado una media hora, cuando entraron Parvati y Lavender.

-Hola Hermione –Saludaron las dos.

-Hola chicas, ¿no estáis examinando traseros en el entrenamiento de Quidditch?

-Hermione... ¿En serio nos crees tan superficiales? –Dijo en tono de broma Lavender.

-Si, eso... No somos superficiales, nos gusta más lo que está bajo los pantalones, no en la superficie... -Y las tres se rieron ante ese comentario, aunque Hermione por lo bajo.

-Bueno, pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Nada... es que nos aburríamos en el entrenamiento... Además, Ron, Harry, Fred y George ya están pillados.

-Pff... -Dijo Parvati, a modo de afirmación.

-Fred y George si, pero... ¿Ron...? ¿Y Harry? Pensé que no sabíais lo de Cho...

-Bueno... estáis Ginny y tú... -Parvati le dio un codazo a Lavender.- Oh, si, y Cho... Si lo sabíamos...

-Tranquilas, Ginny me lo ha dicho... Para algo soy su mejor amiga, ¿no?

-Jeje, si es cierto... Sólo quería dar a Lavender... Eeh, no me mires así...

Hermione acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que habían dicho respecto a ella.- ¿¡Cómo que yo y Ron?!

-Bueno... no podrás negar que a él le gustas tú. –Dijo Parvati con miedo a las represalias.

-¿Y él a ti? –Se atrevió a preguntar Lavender, aunque con un deje de temor en la voz...

-Eeeh... él... bueno... a mí... tse. –Dijo Hermione, cada vez bajando más el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro inaudible (a excepción de su túnica...)

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Preguntaron Lavender y Parvati mirándose con una sonrisa pícara.

-Queeeeee... ¡Si! –Dijo ella tomando el mismo tono que el del pelo de su "amigo".

-¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!... lo sabía. Me debes 10 Galeones, Lav... -Dijo Parvati poniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No vale, yo hubiera apostado que si... -Dijo con resentimiento Lavender.

-Las dos a lo mismo no servía, así que... ¡A pagar! Yo fui más rápida... –Dijo Parvati, extendiéndole la mano a su compañera.

-Bueno... chicas, no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿de a cuerdo? –Las dos asintieron, levantando las manos, a modo de juramento. –No al menos hasta el sábado. –Añadió Hermione en un tono pícaro.

-¿Habéis quedado? –Dijo Parvati dando saltitos.

-Podría decirse que si. –Dijo Hermione sintiéndose superior. – Voy a regalarle "algo" en Hogsmeade.

-Vaya, nunca pensamos que te lanzaras tú..., Parvati, ¿quién le debe dinero a quién?

-Mmm... en realidad, ya estamos en paz...

-De eso nada, que apostaste 15 Galeones por Ron... -Dijo Lavender con astucia.

-Ejem... chicas... ¿Hacéis algo más que apostar a nuestra costa? –Dijo Hermione recogiendo todas las agujas.

-Si...Hablamos, cotilleamos, hacemos los deberes, miramos culos... Quiero decir, miramos Quidditch...

-Bueno, me voy a verlos entrenar... -Dijo saliendo por el retrato. Al momento volvió a entrar. – Y de esto ni una palabra. A nadie, ¿entendido? -Las Gryffindor asintieron con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. – Eso espero. ¿Os he dicho ya que sé hacer maldiciones que os podrían llevar a San Mungo y no precisamente de visita? –Dijo Hermione a modo de advertencia. Ya conocía lo suficiente a esas dos...

Una vez llegó al campo de Quidditch, Ginny la saludó efusivamente, mientras Ron paraba una quaffle que iba a gol directo.

-Vaya... no lo hace nada mal. –Pensó Hermione en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los gemelos (que pasaban por debajo de la grada en la que estaba Herminio para coger la bludger) la oyeran.

La chica allí sentada no se dio cuenta. Y siguió observando en silencio el entrenamiento. Ella pensaba que era un deporte muy brusco... Pero iba para ver a sus amigos. Y a él... ¡No, Hermione, no seas como las demás! Son como ovejas... Fijándose únicamente en lo superficial...

A menudo, desde el Baile de Navidad, su subconsciente la traicionaba... Seguía carteándose con Vicktor, y ya había tenido que repetir alguna carta más de una vez, por culpa de su subconsciente... Hablaban abiertamente de todo. No había temas tabú, y pese a ello, a Hermione se le hacía imposible explicar lo que sentía por Ron. Con los gemelos había sido la primera vez que lo había confesado. En voz alta al menos...

No habían sido precisamente pocas las veces que Ginny se lo había preguntado, pero siempre lo negaba. Siempre salía con la excusa de que eran amigos... Y lo eran; de los mejores... Pero por ambas partes había un sentimiento que les pedía cambiar eso...

-¡Hey, Hermione, baja! –Le grito Harry desde el campo. Vaya, qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, se dijo Hermione.

-Ya estoy. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-¿No lo has visto? Se acaban de llevar a Ron a la enfermería... Le ha dado una quaffle y le ha oto la nariz... -Hermione se quedó patidifusa. (me gusta esta palabra xD)

-¿A la enfermería?

-Si, ve tú, yo no puedo, tengo que quedarme a recoger esto... Pero ya están allí Fred y George. Dile a Ron que en cuanto termine iré a verle.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Hermione ya casi en el otro extremo del campo.

Hermione, eres una torpe... Mire que no darte cuenta de que lesionan a uno de tus mejores amigos... Es que eres... ¡¡Aaaah!!

-Sssh –Chistaba Fred.- No hagas ruido...

-Ppppo –Intentó decir la chica castaña, mientras el gemelo le ponía la mano en la boca para que no gritara.

- Ginny está con Ron. Antes de ir necesitamos que veas nuestro, es decir, tú regalo.

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, quiero ver a... ver si Ron está bien. –Dijo frotándose la barbilla.

-Si, si. Está aquí. –Dijo George señalando la entrada de un aula vacía.

-¿Esto está permitido? Según "Historia de... "-Empezó a recitar Hermione, levantando un dedo a modo de protesta. Pero Fred la interrumpió.

-Hermione, si quieres que te ayudemos; tú también deberás ayudarnos... Y... Creo que no está permitido, pero con esa cara-sapo, es difícil encontrar algo que si... -Sentenció muy seguro de si mismo.

-Adelante, cuñada... -Dijo George con un aire de bondad en la voz demasiado malévolo... Hermione los fulminó con la mirada, por lo que tuvieron que aguantar las risas.


	4. La Jarra Plegable

Hola de nuevo!

Siento haberos tenido abandonadas tanto tiempo... ;; Paula mala... Paula ha hecho daño a sus lectoras... Paula debe castigarse... xDD

**Vale:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional xDD Espero de veras que este capítulo te guste (pese a lo mal que me parece el regalo ¬¬ xD)

**Amyaleka: **Mil gracias también por tu review. Ahora ya deja menos intriga...

**Lewelinehechicera: **Me halaga mucho que te parezca original y divertido ñ. A ver este capi. Thanks for all!

**Claudix Black: **Gracias, ya sigo . Siento la tardanza, pero que sepáis que ya tengo el cinco escrito y el seis en mente u.u

**Sarah-Keyko: **Pues ya verás el regalo. Espero que no te decepcione tanto como a mí misma... ¬¬U

Hala, besos a todas, y hasta la próxima.

_See you soon, dears!_ **xD**

****

_**Capítulo 4.**_

Era un aula espaciosa. Llena de pupitres llenos de polvo a causa del desuso, con una estantería vacía al fondo.

-Hermione, abre bien los ojos.

-Porque este regalo, no se ve todos los días.

-¿Qué es? No lo veo... -Dijo Hermione algo inquieta.

-Exacto. Es un producto nuevo de Sortilegios Weasley. Es una Jarra Plegable.

-¿¡Queréis que sólo le regale una jarrita que ni siquiera se ve?!

-No –Dijeron los dos gemelos con una tranquilidad pasmosa.- No es _sólo_ una jarrita. Es una jarra para guardar recuerdos. Como un pensadero, pero plegable y... algo diferente.

-No me convence demasiado, eh... -Contestó Hermione, mirando por todo el aula, sin poder ver la jarra.- Además, ¿Qué tiene de diferente a un pensadero?

-Bueno, pues... -Empezó titubeando Fred.

-Se... se pueden guardar besos... Tiene un... un compartimiento para cada recuerdo, y...- Continuó George, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Y puedes grabar sonidos. Nos dio la idea un aparato que papá trajo a casa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tragadora?

-Una grabadora. –Corrigió Hermione.

-Bueno, pues eso. Que puedes grabar sonidos, recuerdos y besos. (N/A: .U no se me ocurrió otra cosa...)

-Está bien, se lo regalaré, pero ¿si no le gusta? –Dijo ella algo insegura.

-Le gustará. Sobretodo si guardas un beso tuyo... -Dijo George dándole un codazo.

-Mñññ... Vale, vale... ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Le das a este botón (después de desplegarla, claro), dices el hechizo que te diremos luego.

-Es que sino se acciona ahora. –Aclaró Fred.

-Y le das un beso a la jarra.

-Estará limpia al menos, ¿no? –Dijo Hermione escéptica.

-Si, si... Cuando termines le das al mismo botón de antes, y la vuelves a plegar.

-De a cuerdo. –Dijo Hermione. Cogió la jarra, siguió los pasos para guardar el beso, y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Ya? –Preguntaron George y Fred. La chica del cabello enmarañado asintió, se despidió y se apresuró a ir a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó, Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de Ron, haciendo gestos con las manos, al parecer, representando su caída.

-...Y de repente, la quaffle pasó... ¡¡Hola Hermione!! –Saludó Ginny efusiva, lanzándose al cuello de su amiga.

-Hola, hola... Qué efusividad, Gin... Hola Ron.

-Hola, me lanzaría a tu cuello también, pero tengo la pierna rota. –Dijo Ron con un tono sarcástico. Hermione y el pelirrojo se pusieron colorados, al encontrar un "doble sentido" en las inocentes palabras. (N/A: que no es muy doble, pero....)

-Quiero decir... que...que... Hola. –Dijo finalmente Ron.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, chicos. –Dijo Ginny guiñándoles un ojo pícaramente a los dos.

-Eh, vale... -Dijo Ron rascándose la pierna.- Esta pomada reconstructora de huesos pica mucho...

-Mmm... Pues no deberías rascarte, segura que Madame Pomfrey no te deja...

-¿Ya estás con las prohibiciones, Doña Perfecta? –Dijo Ron airado.

-No lo hago por molestar, ¿sabes? Es por tu propio bien. Porque me preocupo por un cabeza hueca que tengo por amigo...

-¿Yo cabeza hueca? ¿yo? Oh, vamos Hermione. ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor...?

-¿Siempre eres así de insolente o te propones serlo solo conmigo?

-Soy así siempre que estoy con la persona a la que quiero. –Dijo el chico pelirrojo sin pensar.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué acabas de decir? –Dijo Hermione esperando haber oído mal (N/A: Niña tontaaa, todos lo leímos bien)

-Pues lo que oíste. Qué me gustas, Doña Perfecta...

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir...

-No te gusto, ¿no? –Dijo Ron con un tono de voz apagado.- Me lo imaginaba. Soy poco para ti. No te merezco... Te gusta Harry.

-No, Ron... -Intentó decir Hermione. Pero una persona se asomó por la puerta. Era Harry.

-Hola. ¿Interrumpo?

-No sabes cuanto –Pensaron Ron y Hermione. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Ron rompió el hielo.

-No, para nada. Es más, te echábamos en falta. Unas más que otros. –Dijo con ironía.

-Lo que Ronald quiere decir es que... Bueno, traía un regalo para él. Y se ha puesto a pelear. –Dijo sacando el paquete en el que estaba la jarra. No tenía pensado dársela ahora, pero la oportunidad que se le había presentado era bastante buena...

-¿Un regalo? –Dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Si, tonto. Un regalo para ti. Pero COMO SIEMPRE, has empezado a pelear.

Viendo que Ron iba a replicar, Harry habló.- Chicos, mejor os dejos solos, ¿no?

-NOOO. –Dijeron a la vez.

-Es decir, por mi... A mi me da igual. –Dijo Ron.

-A mi también.

-Pues... os espero en la Sala Común. –Dijo el chico de la cicatriz.


	5. ¿Secretos inconfesables?

Buenas gente... Cuantisimo tiempo, ¿no? ¿U

Lo siento por la demora, y por lo pésimo que es este capi... Lo tenía ya escrito, pero me parecía demasiado corto, así que la última parte está como un 'plus'... xDPersonalmente, me parece un capítulo desastroso, horriblemente malo... Mi musa está de huelga (aun) ToT

Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews (((gracias a todas))):

**_Violet-Potter:_** Muchísimas gracias hermosa ;) Yo diría que Hermione no tiene ni un enmarañado pelo de tonta... Sólo se lo hace... ;P Pero Ronald tampoco se queda corto en ese tema... Y.Y xD Muchos besos y cuidate

**_Leweline-hechicera:_** Desde luego, a mi también me encantan los Weasley ((unos más que otros cofroncof)) Siento haber tardado tantísimo >. Me da mucha rabia, en serio.... Bueno, besines desde aquí ;P y cuídate mucho

_**Amsp14:** _Vaya... Gracias U...Este capi es algo más largo que los demás, aunque sigo en mi línea de caps cortos... u.u Espero ñeer tu opinión ;) Muchos besos )

**_Sarah-Keyko:_** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo n.n Jeje, como no, alguien tuvo que interrumpir ;P Muchos besos, preciosa ;)

**_Ginny W cPr: _**Muchas gracia spor la corrección, intentaré cambiarlo U Estas son las críticas que me gustan jejeje (((si alguien tiene algo más que decirme que me lo diga, eh ;P))) Los nombres ya los sabñia, thanks )A lotofkisses. Cuidate mucho y espero seguir leyendo tus R/R ;)

BSS a todo el mundo, aquí va, sin más preambulos, el siguiente cap. oU

**_Capítulo 5. ¿Secretos (in)confesables…?_**

En la Enfermería la tensión se podía cortar con una varita. (N/A: .U)

Dos Gryffindor seguían mirándose cara a cara, con un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Piensas decirme porque me quieres regalar eso? –Dijo Ron, inquisitivo.

-Pues… iba a decírtelo. Pero te me has adelantado. Te quiero. Y… bueno, yo quería regalarte esto como prueba. –Dijo acercándole el paquete amarillo. Ayudó a Ron a desenvolverlo y se paró a mirar la cara de su amigo.

-Me… ¿me gusta? ¿Qué es? –Preguntó mirando la caja vacía.

-Es una Jarra Plegable. De Sortilegios Weasley. –Dijo Hermione, desplegándola y mostrándole a Ron su funcionamiento.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione. Yo también te quiero. Pero… ¡No se lo digas a mis hermanos! No sabes lo pesados que estaban últimamente Fred y George con este tema… ¡Cómo para decirles ahora nada!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que no les digas? –Dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo Ron poniéndose como un tomate.

-Mmmm… -Dijo Hermione bromeando.- Esta bien. –Terminó, abrazándole.

-Pues esto es lo que no quiero que les digas.

-Bueno… Ron… -Titubeó Hermione. No sabía si decirle la verdad, o hacerse la loca. (N/A: de eso sabes tú bien… Yo: ¬¬uh!)- Verás, Ron. Yo… yo les pedí… les compré esto –dijo apuntando a la jarra.- a George y Fred. Y… me preguntaron, pero… ¡NO LES DIJE NADA! –Dijo acelerada. No era bueno decírselo ahora. En otro momento, mejor…

-Menos mal… ¿Y a Harry? –Preguntó Ron alzando una ceja. Se pasaron mucho tiempo hablando; hasta que oscureció y Harry fue a buscar a Hermione para ir a cenar.

-Hasta luego, Ron. Mañana ya tendrás la pierna y la nariz bien, ¿no? –Preguntó Harry despidiéndose.

-Si, la nariz ya se ha reconstruido. La pierna tardará más… -Dijo el aludido.

-Hasta mañana. –Se despidió Hermione.

Después de cenar, Hermione decidió salir a patrullar. Iría sola, pero prefería eso a tener que contarle a Harry lo ocurrido. Ya en la cena había estado muy pesado… ¡Toda la gente les animaba siempre, muy sutilmente, eso si, a estar juntos…! ¿No tendrían vida propia?

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente de Quidditch. Los gemelos no habían vuelta a hablar con Hermione sobre el tema de Ron, hasta que ese día, en la comida, la avisaron.

-Tschs. –Chistó Fred. Hermione miró hacia donde provenía el sonido. Los gemelos estaban detrás de ella, con una tostada cada uno en la mano.

-¿Qué queréis? –Dijo Hermione sin hacerles demasiado caso.

-Hablarte de nuestros Consejos Am… -Pero no pudo continuar porque la mano de Hermione le tapaba la boca.

-Sssh. No digas nada de eso aquí. –Susurró la chica del pelo enmarañado.

-Vale, vale. Te esperamos ahora mismo en la Sala Común. –Dijeron, seguidos de un chasquido. Ya no estaban allí.

-Eeem, chicos. –Dijo ella intentando que Ron y Harry le prestaran atención. Cuando miraron, prosiguió.- Me tengo que ir a hacer los deberes; ese trabajo de Herbología no se terminará solo… (no Ron, no vale hechizarlo ¬¬U) Os veo luego. –Dijo saliendo ya casi del Gran Comedor.

La Sala estaba vacía. Únicamente estaban los gemelos Fred y George, sentados frente al fuego, hablando animadamente.

-Hola George, Fred. –Saludó la chica sentándose al lado.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! –Dijeron los dos a la vez. Esa era una habilidad que a Hermione siempre le había llamado la atención. Era como si se le leyeran la mente el uno al otro. Aunque todos los gemelos podían hacer eso… ¿no?

Una mano pasó frente a su cara. Era la de Fred, que intentaba llamar su atención.

-Si, si… ¡Qué queréis! –Dijo ella, manteniendo su postura inicial de indiferencia hacia ellos.

-Hablar de Ronniekins, por supuesto… -Anunció convencido George.

-No nos has contado que le ha parecido el regalo… Aunque tengo entendido que está puesto en su mesilla de noche, junto al despertador de los Chudley Cannons… -Agregó Fred con picardía.

-Eh, bueno…si…supongo que le haya gustado…

-Hermione, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora? –No le dejó tiempo a responder.- Una cena a la luz de las velas…

-¿¡Una cena?! -Dijo Hermione poniendo renovado interés en la conversación.- Es decir… Yo creo que sería ideal para terminar de…declararme… -Dijo ella, borrando toda clase de idea de decirles nada a los gemelos.

-Si, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaríamos de todo, excepto de la parte económica, claro…tendrás que darnos algo para poder conseguir todo lo necesario para una velada perfecta…

-Si, si. No es problema, tengo algo ahorrado.

-Perfecto, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, señorita, nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos…- Dijo en tono cómico Fred.

-Debemos maquinar… es decir, pensar como, cuando y donde hacer la cena. –Y, tras un chasquido, desaparecieron.

No fue buena idea… No va a querer venir a cenar conmigo… ¿Y cómo se lo explicamos a Harry? Hola Harry, hemos decidido tener una velada romántica a solas… No es que no te queramos con nosotros, pero la mesa se sujeta sola…

No quedaría demasiado ético… Oo

De todas formas, Harry está muy ocupado con las clases extra de Snape, y el Quidditch también le absorbe mucho tiempo.

Vaya lío mental… Tendría que hablarlo con Ron (y con la almohada…)


	6. El de la cena

Hola gente

Ya veis que yo (como el turrón) vuelvo a casa por navidad... No es que me guste, pero... (ya me fui, perdón, sigo a lo mio)

Bueno, pues que actualizo. Tengo esto preparado para actualizarlo desde el día 20, y nunca tengo tiempo T.T

Soy despreciable... Vaga incorregible...

Just for fun,estuve buscando imagenes de Jhonny Deep, y me ha alegrado el día XD Así que con lo felizona que estoy... A contestar tocan. .

Muchos besos, regalos, turrón, polvorones susurro>y ganaos un puesto en el infierno EVER /susurro>

Ahora a los review, que es lo que más ilusión me hace, en serio... O.o Aunque pongais 'PATÉTICO. NO SIGAS' me hace una ilusión..... (ay que ver lo infantil que soy, no? T.T)

**Sarah-keyko:** Muchas gracias por el R/R (xk se pone R/R?? O.o XD) Espero que este cap también te guste y que pases unas felices fiestas con tu familia, amigos etc... Bss

**Meri Weasley:** (ey, somos primas XD) Gracias a ti también por tu review, te digo lo mismo que a Sarah-Keyko. Y...¿beso? ¿quién dijo que hubiera algún beso entre ellos? Eeeh, no, si, no se...puede que haya alguno, o puede que no... Dependerá del rumbo que tomen las cosas...¿o no?xD

**Amsp14:** Si....Jejeje, esque, my darling, nunca es fácil xDD((desvarío, no me hagas mucho caso)) Una feliz navida a ti también. Y muchos besazos ssssssmuackis, ssssssssmuackis

**Krito!19: **Muchas gracias, a mi también me encanta, ¡¿QUÉ DIGO?! ADORO a los gemelos cuanod intentan hacer de las suyas... Espero que en HBP salgan, porque si no...el libro ya no tendría ese..."no-se-qué" XDD ((si, acabo de ver ese anuncio, any problem dears?? XDD))

Muchas cookies a todas 3 (y muchos besos, anda... eso también... ;P)**_

* * *

Capítulo 6. El de la cena_**

Pasó una semana… dos… tres… desde que hubiera hablado con los gemelos.

No fue fácil seguir normalmente con su relación con Ron y Harry… Seguro que este últimose olía algo… ¡Cómo no hacerlo…!

-Hermione… ¿se puede? –Dijo Ginny asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de las Gryffindor de 5º curso. Ella era su mayor confidente, pero no le había dicho lo de Ron, a petición del interesado…

-Si, si… Sólo estaba haciendo los deberes… -Contestó monótonamente.

-Fred y George me han mandado darte esto… He intentado leerlo... y me salió… esto… -Dijo apartándose un poco el pelo de la cara. Tenía una oreja bastante extraña en la frente, pequeña, de un tono verdoso… Nunca había visto semejante cosa… o.o

-¿¡¿¡¿Qué has hecho…?!?!? Ve a ver a tus hermanos… No, mejor a la Sra. Pomfrey… ¡AHORA MISMO! Parece tener hasta pus… -Ginny palideció seguidamente, y tras una sonora arcada sentenció con inocencia:

-Pensé que únicamente era otro juego suyo… ¿En serio crees que es tan grave? –Y marchó a trote hacia la enfermería tras el movimiento de arriba a abajo de la cabeza de Hermione.

Después de recapacitar sobre la juventud de hoy en día y las imprudencias que se cometen a modo de broma o juego, leyó la nota.

No era nada más que una dirección…

_Clase de Herbología Teórica, pasillo del primer piso; 8 de la tarde del día 31 de octubre. No faltes. _

En Halloween, estupendo… Cuando todo el mundo estaría pendiente de la fiesta. Muy bien pensado por parte de los gemelos.

Esperó ansiosa ese día que nunca llegaba, que nunca venía…

Hasta que al fin hizo una espectacular entrada.

Se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, aunque no había dormido nada.

Fue enseguida a prepararse: Se peinó como pudo, dejando su alborotado pelo recogido en un moño alto.

No le convenció, así que se puso una cola de caballo.

Tampoco…

Después de muchos intentos, decidió dejarlo como siempre: Suelto.

Se puso una túnica púrpura, bastante ancha y con las mangas muy largas.

Las horas parecían no pasar nunca… Ron y Harry no fueron a comer con ella, ya que tenían que entrenar. No sabía si los gemelos habían avisado a Ron de que eso era una cena… Es más, ¿lo habían avisado?

Bueno, suponía que si, ya que dijeron que se encargaban de todo, pero… Ron no parecía muy…dispuesto en esos momentos.

Decidió que para pasar el tiempo, iría a ver a los chicos entrenar. Aunque antes pasaría por la Sala Común a por la capa de invierno de piel de dragón.

Una vez allí, encontró a Ginny con un libro de Astrología abierto sobre las piernas y un montón de pergaminos tirados desordenadamente sobre la mesa.

-Hola Gin. –Saludó algo sorprendida de verla allí.

-Hola Hermione, lo siento, pero estoy muy atareada, menos mal que hoy no entrenábamos, porque no me hubiera dado tiempo a terminar el trabajo de Astrología… -Dijo con tono de aburrimiento.

-Eso es por dejarlo para… -Asimiló por completo la frase que acababa de decir su amiga, en concreto "hoy no entrenábamos", y sentenció sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡No entrenáis! Harry y Ron tampoco, lo que quiere decir que… ¡ESTÁ PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA CENA!

-Cena… ¿qué cena? Herm, no me has dicho nada sobre una cena… -Dijo pícaramente la menor de los Weasley.

-Si, lo siento, no tengo tiempo. –Y diciendo esto salió por el retrato hacia el primer piso.

Allí había mucho movimiento de alumnos y profesores, pero por ninguna parte se veía a los pelirrojos…

Para pasar el tiempo, fue a la biblioteca, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya sólo faltaba media hora.

Se retocó el pelo, y picó a la puerta de la clase de Herbología Teórica.

No tardaron en abrirle la puerta dos sonrisas pelirrojas (NdA: Que rara me ha quedado la… 'expresión' Oo XD) que a invitaron a pasar.

La sentaron amablemente en una mesa, decorada alegremente con motivos de Halloween, con unas velas en el centro.

De detrás de una cortina de terciopelo rojo, colocada allí, seguramente, por los gemelos para ocultar los preparativos, salía un delicioso olor.

-Buenos días, Srt. Granger. ¿Qué desea para beber? –Dijo Fred haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reirse.

-Voy a esperar a que venga Ron, gracias Fred. –Dijo mirando distraídamente por la ventana que daba al lago.

A las ocho y cinco (exactamente 8:06:43) llegó Ron.

Venía repeinado (seguramente idea de Harry, ya que por él…), con una preciosa túnica verde botella que Hermione recordaba como la que Harry había usado en el Baile de Navidad. Hermione sonrió involuntariamente, mostrando sus dientes imperfectos.

Venía respirando agitadamente, con las orejas coloradas.

Quitó a Fred de en medio, y se puso frente a Hermione.

-Han atacado a Harry –Dijo con un tono de angustia poco característico en él.- Está en St. Mungo, me acaba de avisar Dumbledor… No se como ha sido posible, le dejé hace…nada… y… -Calló de repente. Hermione no sabía que hacer, así que lo abrazó, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Ron la miró a la cara, sus ojos se cruzaron, y por un momento el tiempo dejó de correr para ellos dos. Hizo amago de besarla, pero George interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

-Vamos hablar con Dumbledor, ¿no? –Dijo haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos.

-Si, cierto… tenemos que ir lo antes posible. No podemos dejarlo solo. ¿Saben quién ha sido? –Dijo con tono enérgico la chica. En el fondo estaba triste…decepcionada… Se había decidido a dar el gran paso cuando…

¡¡NO!!, no puede ser tan egoísta… Es Harry el que está en peligro, no ella y sus estúpidos sentimientos…


End file.
